An electronic device is a device that performs specific functions according to programs incorporated therein, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop computer, a vehicular navigation system, or a home appliance.
For example, such electronic devices may output information stored therein as a sound or an image. As the integration of electronic devices has increased and super high speed and large capacity wireless communication has been popularized, various functions have recently been incorporated in a single mobile communication terminal.
For example, in addition to a communication function, an entertainment function such as a game, a multimedia function, such as music/video image reproduction, a communication and security function for, e.g., mobile banking, and a function of schedule management or electronic wallet, are integrated in a single electronic device.
The electronic devices to be used in a portable manner, such as the electronic scheduler, the portable multimedia reproducer, the mobile communication terminal, and the tablet PC, are generally equipped with a flat display device and a battery, and have a bar-type, folder-type, or sliding-type appearance.
Currently, with the advancement of electronic communication techniques, electronic devices, miniaturized to be wearable on a part of a body, such as a wrist or a head, have become commercially available.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.